


My Beautiful Boy

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick knows Carl is his one true love. He just needs to get Carl to understand it's okay.</p><p>Please do not read if you do not like the pairing or anything mentioned in the tags. Hate will not be tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is loosely based on the 'one true love' idea from American Horror Story: Hotel. 
> 
> I tagged it as non-con since Carl says no a few times and such. It's not totally rape as Carl is enjoying himself but is conflicted with it being his dad.
> 
> Also if people like the pair I might write a few more drabbles for this and make it a series.

Carl was asleep in his bed, having a strange dream but what he could tell was he was enjoying it. Though a pressure caused him to start waking, groggy he doesn't move right away. Not that he can, there is something heavy on the back of his thighs, as he was laying on his stomach he couldn't tell what it was. 

He felt the pressure again, something hard and wet prodding against the entrace of his ass. His body jerks and he turns his head to see his dad. Blue hues grow wide and he grips the sheets, feeling the pressure again. Though this time the hard thing breaches his body. It wasn't something big, it was about the size of a finger. But it was very smooth and seems to increase in girth the further he pressed it in. The feeling was more uncomfortable then painful.

"Dad?" He breaths and the thing pauses, still partly in his ass. Keeping him stretched open, and he feels his muscles adjust to it against his will. And he didn't know how it could do that. How could his body respond when he was confused and still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his dad was naked sitting on his thighs. Keeping him pinned to the bed on his stomach as he pressed some foreign wet thing into his ass.

"Shh, beautiful. This is gonna' feel real good." He says back to his son, once again moving the thing out and back into his sons ass. The thing which was an average size dildo, shaped like a silver bullet and even the same shiny color. He had used a generous amount of lube on it and on Carl's ass before he started to work it in him.

"What's gonna' feel good? What are you doing?" Carl asks still gripping the sheets, his breath hitches when the toy was pressed in deeper. Panic and fear and confusion filled him. Not sure if he should try to get away or tell Rick to stop. He was his dad, this was wrong wasn't it? That's what he had thought at least.

"I'm gonna' work your ass open with this..." Rick thrusts the toy into his sons ass when he said 'this', and Carl lets out a small chocking sound, "... then I'm going to fuck you with my cock." He finished.

Carl's breath hitches again, his face going red. Never before had he heard his father say such things, a curse here or there, sure. But never something so obscene, especially not directed towards him.

"But-- but you can't." Carl whimpers, 

"No ones going to find out, it's gonna' be our secret Carl. I loved you all your life, so, so much. I was so careful with you."

Rick was focused on his work, one hand on Carl's ass cheek to keep them spread. Watching as he fucked into his sons tight hole with the toy. Working him Carefully open, all the lube he uses makes small sloshing sounds every time he thrusted the toy into his body. Deeper and deeper, moving so easily as Carl's body opens up for him.

"I don't get it... father's don't... don't do this to their sons." Carl says back, his body was vibrating with pleasure but his mind wasn't. He felt slightly disgusted with himself, and slightly violated. 

"You're my one true love Carl. I don't love anyone as much as I love you, not mom, not Judith. You are mine, and I am yours. It doesn't matter that you're my son."

Carl felt his stomach flutter before tighten up at his fathers words. Sure they always had an unhealthy attachment to each other, sure he felt home with Rick. It was a connection they has since birth, something that seemed to be planned out from the beginning. But still he went so long thinking things like this was wrong, it was hard to accept. 

A low sound leaves Carl when he feels the toy press in so deep he could practically feel his fathers fingers brush against his skin when he thrusts the thing inside him. It didn't hurt and Carl wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing right now. Though it doesn't seem to matter when his dad shoves the toy just a little bit deeper he is moaning. As it hit a spot inside him he didn't even know was there. 

"There we are, feels good doesn't it?" Rick asks, and Carl doesn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. "No." Carl says back in a small voice, pressing his face into his pillow.  
"There's nothing to be shy about my beautiful boy. It feels good I know it does. It's gonna' feel even better when I put my cock in you." He says leaning in so he could say those words directly into his sons ear. Pressing a kiss to his hair when he was done. It makes Carl shiver and his stomach lurch.

He stays there bent over Carl, breathing heavy in his ear as he fucked him a few more times with the toy. Hitting his spot and carefully grinding his cock against the crease of his sons ass. Carl can feel nothing or think of anything that wasn't Rick. His smell the weight on his thighs, the toy violating his ass, breathing in his ear. He hates to admit how painfully hard he his, his cock pulsing where it was trapped between his body and the bed below him.

"Think you're open enough to take my cock?" Rick questions not really looking for an answer. Though Carl still said, "No."

"Shh, it's gonna' be good. I'm gonna' fuck you real good Carl." Rick sits back to pull the toy from Carl's opened hole. Setting it aside he used both of his hands to spread his sons ass cheeks to get an unobstructed view. Seeing him open, the lossened muscles fluttering as Carl tenses a bit, it makes Rick's cock twitch. He was painfully hard and leaking precum onto the back of Carls thighs. 

He then lets go of his cheeks to grab the lube again. Carl can hear his squishing some on his hand. The movement that follows Carl was sure it was his dad putting that lube on his cock. The thought made him shudder and he couldn't even tell if it was from excitement or disgust. Carl twiches when he feels cool gel like stuff being squished into his ass. Then fingers pressing into him to spread it around. He hooks his fingers a bit and finds that spot again, which makes Carl cry out.

Ruck then pulled his fingers out, "Such a good boy, my good boy." Rick cooes and shuffles further up the back of Carls thighs. Soon Carl could feel the hot, heavy, hard muscle poking at his ass cheeks. He grips at the sheets again, his body going ridgit from the anticipation. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he wondered if his father could hear it.

Rick then grips his cock, leaning forward over Carl again he moved his cheeks apart so he could line his cock up with his sons hole. He pushes his hips forward, easing the head of his cock into Carl's ass. Pausing there he moved both hands to grip Carl's hip, the other bracing himself up. 

"Please..." Carl says softly, feeling the burn of the streach now. His fathers cock was much thicker then the toy he was using before. Rick grips Carl's hip tighter, "Yeah, you are taking my cock so good. My beautiful boy." He licks at his lips he gives one rough thrust and forces his cock half way in. Carl lets out a cry and feels his eyes swell up with tears. 

"Breath." Rick says running his hand up Carl's back up to grip at his shoulder. Carl obeys taking and letting out a few shaky breaths. Rick after a moment pulls out a bit only to thrust forward again. Roughly shoving the rest of his cock into Carl's ass. Carl lets out a smaller sound then the first one. Rick using the hold on Carl's shoulder to keep Carl from rocking forward. Carl breaths again, in and out shaky breaths as he adjusted around Rick.

"You're so tight." Rick informs Carl, leaning in to kiss at his back before he pulls away again. 

"Dad." Carl says softly into the pillow, it was near a pant. And it makes Rick move, pulling out to just push back in. Fucking into Carl's tight channel. Forcing his ass to open up a bit more for him. 

Carl's body rocks along with the bed, gasping as Rick fucked him. The hand on his shoulder forced his body to press back down on Rick when each time he thrusted in. Forcing his fathers dick deeper inside him, hitting his spot over and over. Carl can't help but moan out loudly, clawing at the sheets as his body moving caused much needed friction on his own cock.

"Fuck." Rick swore, adjusting so he could fuck him harder. Carl starts writhing, hues screwed shut as he felt pressure building within him. His own cock pulsing and leaking precum, staining the sheets. And before he could stop himself his whole body tensed up and he came with a loud cry that echos in the room. Body shuddering and twitching as Rick still fucked into his now sensitive hole.

"Such a good boy." Rick huffs out, giving a half dozen more extra deep, hard thrusts before he releases. Shoving his cock as deep in as he could when he did, shooting his load into his son. Coating his insides, and he even stays paused there, keeping his cum inside Carl. Before letting out a breath and pulling out. Sitting back, breathing hard he looks down to watch as his cum starts to leak out of Carl's ass. His ring off muscles stretched open and a raw red color. 

Carl was still, breathing hard into the pillow his face was pressed into. Hands now slack where he had been gripping the sheets. Rick moves off of him so he could roll Carl onto his back, looking at Carl's blissed out expression. His eyes still closed. Rick leans in to lick at the tears that stained his sons cheeks. It makes Carl twich not expecting it, before blue hues flutter open. His body starts to pulse with a dull ache in his limbs, and ass.

Rick pulls back, smiling back down at Carl as he meets his gaze, 

"There he is, my beautiful boy." Carl licks at his lips, "I love you." Carl says back to that and Rick is then pulling Carl up into his arms. 

The boy twiches as moves his legs carefully so he was sitting in his fathers lap. Thin arms loosely wrapping around his neck. Their lips meet in a tender kiss and another then another. He really did love his dad, more now then he ever thought possible. The flood gates had open and the feels he had held inside just came pouring out of him. He understood now about him being his fathers one true love, he really did. Because Rick was his.

"I love you." Carl whispers again between their kiss. Breathing them into Rick.

"I love you too."


End file.
